She Interfered With A Peacekeeper
by Everbanks
Summary: Prompt I received turned out to be a super long drabble :) Hayffie one shot. Angst/drama. Please review, I'd appreciate it a lot 3


"Oh do stop worrying Haymitch, it's going to be fine! In fact this is the time we should be celebrating" Effie pulled his shaking hands into her lap.

"I'm not worried sweetheart, just haven't had a drink in a while that's all" He muttered, glancing down at his restless palms. Celebrating? Effie had no idea, this would be the time where they would be most scrutinized, Katniss and Peeta had to get this right. The act was failing, falling quickly, people becoming more defiant after every district.

"Well I don't think it'd do you any harm to have a glass of water, I'm sure it'll taste much less foul than whatever you had in that... thing" Effie announced getting up, gesturing to the empty hip flask on the coffee table.

An exhausted huff escaped Haymitch as the worrisome woman left the room. He had to give her some credit, she did look after him, and the other escorts gave up with him after a week or so. As Effie re-entered the room with a ridiculously expensive looking crystal cut glass of water, he couldn't help but give a small smile. The sentiment was returned as Haymitch took the dainty glass from her equally dainty hands.

Sipping the water, Haymitch glanced out the window. The blurred colours were finally fashioning into shapes, buildings, people. They were nearing District 6. The closer to the Capitol they got the more his nerves rose. This wasn't about just two kids anymore.

As the train pulled to a stop it was swarmed suddenly, not by cheering people, or truthfully people at all. Peacekeepers marched forwards, stopping briefly to let the chrome doors slide open, before entering the train.

"Camera's will be rolling in ten minutes, we'll escort you to the hall." The Head Peacekeeper spoke softly to them, though the whole time brandishing a revolver.

Katniss and Peeta gave Haymitch a knowing look before being ushered out from the train, away from him and Effie. A minute later, just before they were out of sight, Effie saw Katniss reach for Peeta's hand, the doors of the hall slammed shut with the image left with them holding to each other. Not once looking back.

"Haymitch what is going on? Are we not allowed to go with them? I am an escort and that happens to be my-"

"Shh sweetheart, let's go back inside the train shall we?" Haymitch's tone was light but Effie knew what that meant.

Her tone became strangely disinterested "According to the schedule this means I have 17 minutes clear, I might pay the mayor a visit... I grew up with him you know"

"I know a better way to spend 17 minutes but whatever princess, go visit your friend"

Effie didn't seem to understand the innuendo as her mind was suddenly preoccupied with Caleb Honeychill. It had been so long. Ever since he was banished from the Capitol she wondered about him. Well she saw him twice a year obviously, for a brief moment. One year for slightly longer, the year that Lilee Honeychill was picked, feeling the need to give her condolences.

Thank god she had not been the one to pick that child's name. Her one request when asked about where she would want to escort, just not District 6. Wouldn't have mattered if it was her or not, Effie felt as if Caleb hated her all the same. Yet she still wanted to talk to him, wanted to see what his reaction would be if he knew the real Effie was still there.

"Mayor's office is the second door on the right sweetheart, don't be late back" Haymitch winked. 

"I won't be, I'll see you in a little while" Effie's thoughts were tumbling around yet her voice was steady. As she left the train with her schedule still ridiculously glued to her palm, she realized the place was empty, completely empty.

Pulling the heavy oak door back she regretted wearing her woven silk gloves. Second door on her right... Effie looked up and down the hall, still nobody was around. All of the Peacekeepers must have been stationed by the crowd. Effie knew that Caleb usually left his office at the last minute, wanting to spend as little time as possible in the spotlight.

Heels tapping loudly against the polished stone floor eventually reached the door to the Mayor's office.

"That's odd" She whispered. Where was once painted with a golden flourish "_Caleb Honeychill - Mayor of District 6_" The once polished oak had been sanded down, leaving a rough quality where the letters previously lay.

Her gloved fingers touched the wood delicately, tracing where the characters used to be. Touching the door slightly caused it to swing ajar, not thinking, Effie stepped inside the room.

The piercing scent of disinfectant stung her nose, fluorescent lighting blinded her. Her eyes began to adjust, just enough to recognize the long black shape against the back wall. A human shaped lump, a tag that read **Caleb Honeychill.**

_**No**_

Effie, frozen on the spot, remained staring at the tag until she heard marching footsteps approaching.

_Click._

As the barrel pushed against her lower back, a chill ran up Effie's spine. "Ma'am what do you think you're doing?"

"The mayor, he-" Effie's voice caught in her throat.

"Look at me lady" The Peacekeeper grabbed her roughly by the shoulder, pulling her round so they were face to face. Effie gritted her teeth, looking into the soulless eyes of the Peacekeeper.

"I was friends with the Mayor when I was younger, I wanted to speak with him" Her voice shook as the Peacekeeper's eyes narrowed on her.

"You're not going to speak with him, nor will anyone, for a long time"

"Why did they..." Effie stopped herself before she could go any further.

"You are not authorized to be in this room"

"I just thought-"

"You are not authorized to know about the mayor's… resignation" The guard's tone became dangerous, trying to figure out if he should make, Miss Effie Trinket, resign herself. The Peacekeepers violent eyes met Effie's defiant ones. 

_**Smash.**_

The sound of breaking glass filled the air as Haymitch came stumbling down the hall. "What's going on here then?" Haymitch slurred as he approached the open door. The Peacekeeper, finally extinguishing his burning glare that was on Effie, turned to Haymitch and assessed his state.

"This woman here was disturbing Capitol property, she has been warned"

Haymitch snorted "If you didn't know already _sir_, this woman **is** Capitol property. Which means _you_!" Haymitch moved and jabbed a finger into the guard's shoulder "Shouldn't fucking touch her"

Effie didn't dare turn around as the Peacekeeper dug the gun further into her side. A sober Haymitch was a rarity, yet here he was faking intoxication. The words he had spoken so harshly to the guard, she realized, were words in her defence. At this point she realised that Haymitch had just as much of an appearance to keep up as she did, being the national drunk allowed him to act as he pleased.

"I'd take a look at your language Abernathy"

"I'd take a hell of a look at where you're pointing that gun, Snow won't be happy if someone guns down his favourite escort"

"So this is Effie Trinket?" The guard questioned.

"Yeah so if I were you, I'd let go of her, let her come with me" Haymitch put out a palm.

"I'd recommend you both go back to the station, if I see you back here again I'll have you reported" The pressure from the pistol was finally released as the guard took it out from Effie's side and pointed it at Haymitch.

The Peacekeeper shoved Effie towards Haymitch. Unsteady on her heels she stumbled, Haymitch's arms being the only thing stopping her head from hitting the tile. Pulling her further and further away from the office, Haymitch put a gentle hand on her back. Even as she was walking, Effie's eyes stayed fixed on the doorway, unable to purge the image of the body bag from her mind.

"Come on sweetheart, that's enough exploring for one day"

"Haymitch, the mayor he's-"

"I know"

The silence that accompanied them on the walk back to the station was broken as Effie whispered "Haymitch, you really shouldn't have left the train"

"I'm pretty glad I did… wasn't sure what that guy would have done" Haymitch sighed, punching numbers into the keypad on the train door.

"Why did you defend me Haymitch? Why defend the Capitol? You should despise me. You could have just let me... End up like Caleb" Effie's voice broke, the tears in her eyes began to run down her powdered cheeks. 

"I defended you because he could have hurt you Effie" Haymitch's tone for once was serious, his rare use of her name causing a pang in her stomach.

"Why would that matter Haymitch? Nothing matters anymore"

"Everything matters sweetheart, for the past couple years you've been keeping me alive, just I thought I'd return the favour" Haymitch sat down on the couch beside her, and let her head rest on his chest.

"He might not have killed me, if he eventually realized who I was..." Effie trailed off.

"That's too high of a risk to take princess, next time just stay here with me, alright?"

Effie nodded slowly. Exhausted from everything, she wept, wild colours from her eye makeup making shaky patterns on Haymitch's shirt. Caleb Honeychill, the only person she had truly lost, his death covered up by the Capitol. Effie now understood why Haymitch would never talk about his mother, his girlfriend, his family. The pain that was now wrecking her heart, sat as a weight on Haymitch's every day. The thought of this only made her sob harder, the guilt from even being associated with the Capitol crushing her.

When her sobs began to subside, Haymitch put a palm to her cheek. Tucking a finger under her chin, he lifted it so they were face to face. Haymitch's eyes softened as he recognized the pain in Effie's, her still crying gently. Unsure what to do, Haymitch slowly pressed his lips to hers, salty from her tears. Effie closed her eyes, taking a handful of Haymitch's hair, and deepened the kiss. His stubble grazed her cheek gently as she moved harder against him. As noise from the Peacekeeper troops grew outside, Haymitch broke away. Still not truly wanting to let go, he pulled her into a quick hug, his muscles around her giving her a sense of brief safety.

"Haymitch they'll be back soon, I need to fix my makeup" Effie rose suddenly, and attempted to smooth down the wrinkles on her dress. Now Haymitch understood. Why she cared so much about her image, that it was her lifeline. Effie Trinket wasn't as superficial as he had always assumed, in fact she could have even been the most intelligent person in the Capitol. As she ran quickly out of the lounge, Haymitch rubbed his hands absentmindedly, staring at the hip flask on the table. He shouldn't be sober so often, his alcoholism alluded oblivion. That coupled with Effie's bubbly nature, managed to keep them safe for years. They really were a team.

Seconds later, warning shots and shouting men surrounded the train. Peeta and Katniss were pushed by Peacekeepers roughly onto the train, still arm in arm. Once again they had to leave a district in haste, Katniss and Peeta unknowingly inciting riots, hidden reports back to Snow, the guards wanted to make them leave as soon as possible. Who knows what Katniss said this time or even if she had to say anything at all, the rebellion was beginning. And the Capitol was going to everything in their power to wipe it out, to stamp out any flame, any spark, or any wisp of smoke.

As Effie entered with her makeup re-perfected, masking her grief, hiding all emotion, Haymitch knew things had to change. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, whether the rebellion was going to work, or even where he would go. But he knew one thing, he sure as hell wasn't going to leave Effie Trinket behind.


End file.
